The invention relates to a method of treating dermatoses and to a topical ointment for the treatment of dermatoses, in particular psoriasis.
Many kinds of ointments for the treatment of dermatological problems are known, which are applied to diseased sites on the skin. For the treatment of psoriasis and eczemas, ointments that contain corticosteroids or salicylic acid as the pharmaceutically active substances are used with preference. However, it has been found again and again that these ointments often lack the desired healing effect. Furthermore, in patients treated with topical media containing cortisone, serious side effects have been found, such as incurable aging of the skin (atrophy). Also encountered frequently are skin striations (striae), aggravation of infection, and other permanent skin damage (telangiectases). Other possible side effects of conventional ointments and creams are so-called steroid acne, macular or more extensive cutaneous hemorrhages, and skin ulcers in the area of application.
European published application 0,098,568, a counterpart to British published application 2,122,899, discloses a preparation for topical application that includes 0.005 to 2 weight percent of an anti-inflammatory corticoid and 1 to 50 weight percent jojoba oil.
German Patent No. 638,859 discloses a process for producing an aqueous alcohol solution that contains cholesterol and is said to be suitable for therapeutic purposes, in particular for the treatment of the scalp.
Example 6 of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3,526,669 discloses a moisturizing cream that has vaseline oil and cholesterol as its ingredients. Such an emulsion system is said to be usable for the production of cosmetic and pharmaceutical emulsions.
German Offenlegungsschrift (printed, unexamined application) 3,526,669, is a counterpart to British published application 2,162,439,and further discloses a water-in-oil emulsifying system comprising an alkaline earth or other metal lanolate, and a sterol, in which the sterol may be a cholesterol of .beta.-sitosterol. Emulsions containing this emulsifying system are disclosed as being useful in cosmetic and pharmaceutical applications.
German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3,125,710 describes a cosmetic preparation, in the form of oil-in-water dispersions among others. Example 4 relates to a treatment fluid that, among other, also contains cholesterol.
Cosmetic products that contain cholesterol dissolved in oil are also known from French Patent No. 928,337.
German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3,713,492 discloses a concentrate for the treatment of irritated skin, which in addition to a lipid, water and glycerine, also contains cholesterol.
German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3,319,304 discloses a medication with antineoplastic action is described that besides a lipophilic solvent also contains cholesterol.
Swiss Patent No. 143,520 describes the cosmetic properties of cholesterol, which is contained in an aqueous or aqueous-alcohol solution.
In "Pharmazeutische Technologie" [Pharmaceutical Technology], published by Sucker, Fuchs and Speiser, Stuttgart, 1978, pp. 305-310, cholesterol is mentioned as an emulsifier in dermatological products. It is also mentioned on page 659 that lanolin can be spread over the skin and has a softening effect on the horny layer of the epidermis.
Finally, the "Handbuch der Kosmetika und Riechstoffe" [Handbook of Cosmetics and Fragrances], by Janistyn, Vol. 1, Heidelberg, 1969, page 538, mentions that jojoba oil is used as a wound healing agent and as a hair oil.
The group of patients in which the aforementioned side effects occur has grown rapidly in recent years because of environmental stresses. Such patients can no longer be cured with the known pharmaceutical topical preparations, partly because of allergic reactions to the preservatives customarily employed.